Bed bug control has become increasingly difficult while the prevalence of the species in homes, hotels/motels and other businesses has simultaneously reached crisis levels. The concept of trapping bed bugs and other crawling insects is presently generally regarded as a way of early detection and monitoring of the pests. Currently, however, it is not suitable for controlling and remediating existing problems.
An advantage exists, therefore, for traps that can inhibit and possibly prevent bed bug and other crawling insect infestation by intercepting the pests as they are newly introduced into an environment in order to prevent their feeding and subsequent egg laying.
A further advantage exists for traps suitable for detecting low levels of pest populations following pesticide treatment as a means to confirm that the population has been effectively eliminated.
A further advantage exists for traps that can be used to detect locations of isolated populations of crawling pests to pinpoint particular treatment needs for reducing the pest population.